


About Life and Love

by AlmostLucy



Series: The Best Is Yet To Come [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Drabbles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Sousuke and Nitori. Prepare your heart to be assaulted with massive fluff.<br/>These stories happen way after school, with Sousuke and Nitori living together. </p><p>References to other fanfic but it's not necessary to read it to understand these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes) \- Lifehouse
> 
> This is much better if you play the song in the background!

The morning came and the sun rose. The clear light came cascading through the bright curtains of the room, showering everything inside with a warm glow. The brightness and quietness awoke Nitori from his slumber, fluttering his blue orbs open to welcome his consciousness. 

Remaining face down, still and quiet on his bed, a fuzzy and warm feeling started to fill him once more. His heart beat peacefully and a smile crawled to his face as his gaze came across a certain dark haired male still profoundly asleep in front of him. 

Waking up next to the love of your life had to be one of the best sensations he had ever experienced. 

The luminosity coming from behind his silhouette pictured the frame even dreamier. Sousuke’s features were soft as he enjoyed a tranquil rest, no concern afflicting him. His chest rose and lowered at a slow tempo in deep breaths, unaware of the new morning. 

Time seemed to stop. Nitori forgot about the universe and everything outside their shared room. Nothing and no one else mattered. It was all about the two of them and the love they shared. 

Emotion took over him and prompted him to reach out for his beloved. Nitori silently slithered over the blankets to close the small distance between him and his lover Sousuke. He touched his warm body with his soft and slender fingers, cuddling closer, not desiring to end the moment with their pending morning routines. 

The sound of moving blankets was no more than a whisper as Sousuke’s arms coiled around the smaller boy’s body, bringing him closer, sinking him in his embrace. Nitori knew no better place that made him feel as safe and beloved as his refuge against his chest, close to his beating heart. 

Bright blue eyes met deep teal orbs. They shared a silent but meaningful stare for several seconds that caused Nitori’s cheeks to color with a pink blush before both closed their eyes and gave in to enjoy each other’s company without a single concern in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two are my new otp so expect me to write tons of fluff with them. I just love them to no end.


	2. Tea & Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's sick and in bed so Nitori tries to comfort him.

Nitori walked into the room carrying a small tray with a couple of dishes: a hot cup of tea and a warm toast with some butter. Nitori knew no better to cheer up the sick Sousuke that was condemned to bed all day long. 

Sousuke seemed to be asleep, neatly tucked under the blankets of their big bed. 

Leaving the tray on the nightstand for a minute, Nitori sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He hadn’t gotten any better, but he hadn’t worsened either. 

Relieved, Nitori let out a small sigh, almost shrieking in surprise when Sousuke took his hand and opened his eyes. The man kissed his hand sweetly before letting go, making Nitori chuckle softly.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Ai asked troubled. 

“No, don’t worry.” Sousuke said while sitting up and looking at the tray next to the bed. He snickered. “You are so cute.”

Nitori blushed and looked away. “I wanted you to feel better.” 

“I’m feeling better already with you being so caring.” Sousuke replied and reached out for Nitori. He pulled the boy closer and made him sit on his lap, hugging him. 

Nitori held Sousuke back, feeling the heat of his body from the sickness. He felt a bit sad for his lover, but he was also really happy he could help him out. 

“Now,” Sousuke said, backing off a bit, still with Ai on his lap. He carefully reached for the cup of tea, not wishing to spill the hot liquid on his beloved or himself “Tell me how was your day at work.” 

Nitori smiled warmly while watching Sousuke drink and eat a bit of what he had brought. He knew the guy preferred to drink soda or eat something else, but Sousuke would still eat and drink whatever Nitori gave him, especially if it was for his condition to get better. 

“Well…”


End file.
